La maldición
by angelligth23
Summary: la maldición que Hiei carga desde que nacio por fin se deshara, sobrevivira a ello? mas importante aun, Kurama soportaria perderle? KxH
1. Chapter 1

**La maldición**

Bueno soy nueva, esta es la primera historia que publico aquí, asi que por favor no me den tan dura la critica n.nU

Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga **yatten.kitsune**que me enseño como publicar XD

**Capitulo 1: declaración **

**(Hiei)**

- hola kitsune-

- Oh, hola hiei no te oí llegar es que estaba en la ducha-

y si me di cuenta, aun estaba mojado y solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura

- como es que estas asi enfrente de mi?-

- asi como?-

- bueno es que solo estas con una toalla, no te molesta que te vea asi?-

Me sonroje al decir esto. Ya lo habia visto asi antes, pero en ese tiempo no sabia lo enamorado que estaba de el.

¿Cómo paso? Ni yo mismo lo se, no me habia dado cuenta hasta que hable con Yukina, quien por cierto sabe ya que soy su hermano y todo por culpa de ese deforme (N.A: entiendase kuwabara v.vU)

**.:Flash Back:.**

Como siempre ese inútil habia venido a verla, yo vigilaba por si acaso trataba de pasarse de listo con ella, y entonces lo escuche.

- Yukina, yo se que Genkai te ha enseñado sobre este mundo, pero yo queria invitarte a ver una película en mi casa¿aceptarias?-

- Oh claro que si Kazuma me encantaria -

- de verdad? que bien, entonces pasare por ti mañana a las 5 Pm -

Al otro dia

Vigile a mi hermana hasta que el idiota vino por ella, yo queria vigilarla en casa de del deforme, pero le prometi a kurama que iria a verlo y yo no sabia por que, no me atrevia a romper el compromiso

- Bueno querida Yukina que película quieres ver?-

- Mmm, no se que tal esta?-

Habia escogido una con el nombre de "Misión"

Tenía tanto que habia pasado que kuwabara no la reconocio, asi que la puso.

-oh, Yukina esa es la cinta que koenma nos mando para rescatarte-

- lo siento-

- esta bien no te preocupes-

- podemos terminar de verla?-

- por supuesto, pero no quieres una soda?-

- de acuerdo, gracias kazuma-

Mientras que el inútil iba por la soda Yukina termino de ver el video, con lo que descubrio que era la hermana de hiei.

Lo primero que hizo cuando regreso kuwabara fue preguntarle si sabia quien era la hermana de hiei.

A lo que el contesto que sabia de su existencia pero no quien era, ni como se llamaba.

le pregunto aque se debia la pregunta pero Yukina se excuso con el diciendole que tenia algo que devia hacer llevando se el video.

Fue a casa de kurama a buscarme ya que sabia que yo lo visitaba (N.A: valla hasta Yukina sospechaba algo, entonces era muy evidente)

Cuando hablo con migo, le explique el por que de las cosas y ella lo entendio, asi que le pedi que no le dijera a kuwabara por que no lo queria encima queriendo caerme bien (N.A: entiendase ser hipócrita UU)

**.:End Flash Back:.**

- lo siento hiei no sabia que te molestaba, espera aquí en lo que me pongo la ropa-

- no, bueno yo….- Pero kurama ya se habia metido al baño.

Después de unos minutos salio con la pijama puesta.

Se sonrojo cuando noto que me le quede mirando.

- sucede algo?-

Mientras yo lo habia estado mirando kurama debió notar algo, bueno debo decirle las cosas como son.

- kurama, yo hable con Yukina, acerca de algunas cosas que últimamente siento-

- Muy bien hecho hiei, yo creo que ha Yukina le debió de alegrar mucho que confíes así en ella-

- si, y ella me hizo ver lo que sentia asia alguien-

**(kurama)**

Asia alguien, Sera que hiei se enamoro?

- oh, y quien es el afortunado o afortunada-

trate de no verme triste, pero es que eso me rompia el corazon.

-bueno pues, eres tu-

esto tenia que ser un sueño, de que otro modo hiei pudo haber dicho eso? Seria que en verdad hiei sentia algo asia mi, mas que amistad?

-y que sientes por mi-

- pues yo….Aishiteiru kitsune-

me di cuenta que no era un sueño, era la pura realidad, en verdad hiei habia pronunciado esas palabras, que me dieron una gran felicidad.

**(autora)**

hiei se acerco lentamente, timidamente tomo la cara de kurama entre sus manos, lo acerco y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Kurama sabia que era la primera vez que hiei besaba a alguien y mas de esa manera, con ese sentimiento.

Pero aun asi no espero que hiei se desmayara.

**(hiei)**

desperto algo somnoliento y confundido.

Ademas de que estaba en la habitación y sobre la cama de kurama, siendo observado por 2 preciosos ojos color verde.

-ya despertaste que bueno -

- kurama que paso?-

- a pues te desmayaste cuando tu me besaste-

- no escuche el final, que?-

- cuando me besaste-

Inmediatamente las mejillas de kurama se tornaron rojas, lo cual lo hacia verse adorable.

- si y fue tan maravilloso-

de nuevo lo acerco a mi y le robo un beso un poco mas fuerte

la repuesta es que kurama se puso todo rojo, valla se ve muy lindo asi.

- hiei yo.. quieres algo de desayunar?-

- si koi, pero no te preocupes que yo lo hago-

- hiei, tu me llamaste…-

-si te llame koi, mi koi, asi que acuestate un rato que seguramente pasaste toda la noche con migo verdad?-

- si,pero hiei son las 7 am, ademas que vas a cocinar y como?-

- bueno mas a mi favor, recuestate que en un momento preparare el desayuno, y no te preocupes que Yukina me enseño a cocinar asi que tu cocina estara intacta-

Baje a la cocina sientiendome extrañamente de muy buen humor y con renovada energia, por que?

Bueno el estar con kurama arregla todo.

Me dispongo a picar fruta, a hacer jugo y a tostar algo de pan.

Todo para un desayuno de 2

**(Kurama)**

Valla¿hiei cocinando? Ni en mis más locos sueños eso paso.

Y ahora que probé lo que el hizo debo agregar que es delicioso, la cocina se le da muy bien.

- bueno y que tal?-

- como?-

- si, que tal cocino? Es que es la primera vez que lo hago yo solo- después de esta confesión sus mejillas enrojecieron, que encantador se ve.

Es como un niño que enseña que aprendió a atarse los cordones el solo.

- exquisito- le robo un beso que lo pone todavía mas rojo.- espero que lo hagas mas seguido, aun que si es así me volveré un flojo a la hora de cocinar-

Reí ante esto, pero hiei solo esboza una sonrisa, valla esta muy tímido.

Pero esta acostumbrado a los insultos así que ahora no sabe como de reaccionar, pero yo me encargare de borrar eso.

- hiei no debes ponerte nervioso, esta bien si te ries, puedes expresarte como quieras, no te preocupes que yo nunca te boy a limitar-

atraigo a hiei asia mi para abrasarlo, siento como se aferra a mi. Parece que siente que lo abandonare en cualquier momento, reafirmo el abraso para que sepa que jamás lo abandonare, no lo dejare como lo hicieron los demás.

**1 semana después**

**(Kurama)**

Tratar con hiei es como tratar con un pequeño he inocente niño, que necesita que se le proteja que le des amor y cariño.

Que necesita muchísima atención por todo el tiempo que fue ignorado, ya que se le consideraba maldito.

Y tambien que estaba acostumbrado a esperar una traicion cada vez que se le hablaba de forma muy seria o irritada.

Eso lo descubrí apenas hace unos días

**.: Flash back:.**

- kurama ya estoy aquí-

Hiei siempre venia entre semana por las tardes, y llegaba el viernes en la noche para pasar todo el fin de semana con migo.

No me agradaba tener que ver a hiei solo en la tarde, pero tenia que ir a la universidad, y ademas Mukuro llamaba a hiei para las misiones, lo cual era un alivio.

No me alegraba de ello, pero igual sino hiei pasaria la mitad del dia en mi casa solo.

El fin de semana era cuando podiamos estar mas tiempo juntos ya que eran 3 dias consecutivos y sin interrupciones, estabamos juntos todo el dia y la noche.

Solo habia un problema, este fin de semana tenia una excursión que duraba desde el viernes por la mañana, hasta el sabado por la noche ya que estudio botanica y esperabamos hacer algunas practicas de reconocimientos de plantas.

Lo que me dejaría solo parte del domingo para estar con el, pero debía explicárselo y hacerle entender.

- hola hiei-

Pasamos un rato muy agradable, le enseñaba a hiei a hacer un pastel.

- kurama ya esta esto ahora que sigue-

- muy bien hiei ahora debes agregar la vainilla-

Cuando volteé a verlo después de encender el horno no pude contener la risa, hiei estaba lleno de harina y tenia manchas de los demás ingredientes, pero comprobé que la mezcla estaba perfecta, en definitiva a hiei se le daba muy bien la cocina.

- que es tan gracioso?-

- no nada, es que te ves muy tierno asi cubierto de harina-

Me acerqué a el y frote mi nariz con la suya, lo que lo hizo ponerrse al rojo vivo.

- jajaja, hiei que lindo ahoras estas mas encantador todavía-

hiei empezo a sacudirse la harina, lo que le proboco un estornudo y que le callera harina en los ojos.

A tientas alcanzo una servilleta, pero esta estaba debajo del tazon donde estaba la mezcla, asi que se callo.

Su reaccion me dejo sorprendido.

- kurama yo… perdon no queria… no me fije- estaba muy asustado, como si pensara que le iba a gritar o golpear de un momento a otro

- esta bien hiei fue solo un accidente, mira ayudame a recoger el tazon mientras yo boy a limpiar lo que se rego de acuerdo?-

- …- solo asintio con la cabeza.

después de que terminamos de limpiar me acerque a hiei y lo abtraze el pobre escondio la cara en mi pecho y se quedo alli por un largo rato.

- hiei estas bien?-

yo me empece a preocupar de que tuviera algo mas que solo un susto por el accidente del tazón.

- si, es solo que pense que te molestarias con migo-

- por algo asi? Jamás, los accidentes pasan-

- gracias itoshi-

a si, hiei me llamaba de varias formas, lo cual me tenia encantado. No crei que hiei pudiera ser asi de cariñoso con migo.

- hiei tenemos que hablar-

- de que?-

- bueno es que no podre estar contigo este fin de semana-

- por que?-

- bueno tengo una excursión que es del viernes en la mañana y llegaria el sabado en la noche, pero podemos vérnosle sabado para dormir y pasaria con tigo el domingo, que te parece?-

- esta bien, pero el domingo te quedaras con migo verdad? todo el dia?- hiei reclamaba su tiempo con migo, como un niño que se le cumple una promesa a medias.

- por supuesto-

**. : End Flash Back: .**

Por eso este fin de semana le prepare una gran sorpresa, para disculparme con el por no estar el pasado fin de semana.

- kurama estas aquí?-

- si, hola hiei. Sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa -

- …- me miro muy sorprendido.

Bueno espero que la visita al parque de diversiones le agrade, la ultima vez que intente que hiei entrara me quemo la mano. (N.A: auch O.OU)

Aun que después le dio un gran remordimiento, bueno el lo negó, pero yo se que si, sino como es que me ayudo escribiendo mi tarea? Con la mano así no podía escribir.

**(Hiei)**

¿Una sorpresa para mi? Ahora que estoy con kurama¿que mas puedo desear?.

Desde que estoy con el rara vez estoy molesto, mi humor mejoro mucho. Hasta Mukuro lo ha dicho, además cuando el inútil me molesta aun que me enfado simplemente lo ignoro, bueno al menos algunas veces lo he logrado.

Pero lo mejor es que ya no estoy solo, ahora cada vez que me hieren, kurama me cura y pasa horas con migo.

Me abraza y revuelve mi cabello hasta que yo me duermo.

- bueno y cual es la sorpresa?-

- prometes que no quemaras la mano de nuevo si te llevo al parque de diversiones?-

a si ya lo recorde, esa vez si me pase, pero era irme o pasar todo el dia con el detective y el inútil.

- lo prometo, y la vez anterior fue por que iban el detective y el inútil-

- esta bien, pero sera mejor irnos o cuando lleguemos habrá demasiada gente, pero antes podrías cambiarte de ropa? Te compre algunas prendas ningen. Es que con tu ropa negra todo el mundo te vera extraño-

**(Kurama)**

Le compre a hiei un par de jeans negros, una playera azul neutro con las palabras _sombra en un noche sin luna ¿alguien la ve? en_ la parte de enfrente en un color azul oscuro.

Esperaba que por la inscripción hiei no fuera a incinerar la camisa.

Además de una sudadera negra para debajo de la azul. (OK, para más información del traje consulten en su imaginación XD)

- esta bien, pero si alguien me llama cursi, o algo parecido incinero la camisa y al responsable-

Yo sabia que no hablaba en serio, pero aun así lo vigilare.

Cuando llegamos a la feria en la entrada habia una gran fila ya que era viernes y la mayoría eran parejas y niños pequeños, por lo que después de un rato hiei empezó a impacientarse.

- kurama…-

- hiei se que no te gusta esperar, y que esto de estar formado te gusta aun menos, pero en verdad creo que te gustara, dame la oportunidad de retribuirte el fin de semana pasado-

hiei estaba tan rojo como un tomate, como era que kurama siempre sabia que le pasaba, acaso de habia vuelto tan transparente?

Decidio que se olvidaria de esos pensamientos este dia, estaba con su querido kitsune, que queria darle el cariño que no habia podido el fin de semana pasado, no valia la pena preocuparse de eso, al menos por ahora.

Ya buscaria el tiempo de pensar eso, siempre lo hacia.

Mientras tanto la fila habia avansado hasta kurama, ya solo tenia que comprar los boletos y entrarian, pero no, alguien se metio de improviso delante de kurama , era un chico, un poco mas alto que kurama, y para el un completo idiota, acababa de cometer el error de su vida al meterse asi en la fila.

Se iba a acercar a el, pero kurama puso su brazo para detenerlo,

- disculpa no se si te diste cuenta pero esta fila entera esta antes que tu-

- y? no me importa, harás algo, niño bonito?-

- vuelves a decir eso y despídete de tu cabeza- no iba a soportar que ese estupido le hablara así.

- jujuju, mira un enano a tu rescate, te gusta el niño bonito enano? Lo vas a salvar?-

Eso es lo ultimo que ese bastardo va decir en su vida

- date por muerto-

- Hiei no!-

(Kurama)

De acuerdo las cosas que ese tipo dijo, tampoco me gustaron, pero no puedo dejar que hiei lo mate se que quiere hacerlo, pero el reikai no lo permite.

- vamos te reto a que pegues, o que niño bonito te da miedo pelear?-

Muy bien se paso de la raya ¬¬U

- esta bien hiei pero no lo mates-

Después de eso hiei lo dejo inconsciente, con algunos golpes series pero sin perdida de sangre ni peligro de muerte, aun que creo que es una lastima.

Cuando entramos al parke, todos se nos quedaron mirando por que entramos tomados de las manos, yo con una cara de felicidad por que hiei me defendio, y obedecio lo que yo le pedi.

Como recompensa le compre un algodón de azucar, un hot dog, un helado doble de chocolate y una soda grande. (NA:no se preocupen, todo lo hechara por la borda en la montaña rusa )

Mientras el explicaba lo que los juegos hacian, hiei se habia acabado todo y parecia ansioso por subir a cualquier juego, que tierno, es la primera vez que hiei viene al pake, debe sentir gran curiosidad.

(N/A: se que en este fic lo he dicho ya hasta el cansancio, pero hiei es como un niñito adorable o)

decidimos que la montaña rusa seria al ultimo por que acababa de comer.

Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna para que viera todo el parke desde arriba.

Todo estuvo bastante bien, exceptuando que hiei se nego rotundamente a ir a con otras 2 personas, asi que nos fuimos a la casa de los espejos.

(Hiei)

de acuerdo me encantaron esas cosas que parecen algodón, pero que se puede comer, pero eso de que nos quisieran poner con otros 2 ningens no me parecio, aun que eso signifique volver después, por que no mejor se iban ellos, nosotros estabamos en esa estupida fila primero.

Bueno esta es la casa de los espejos, según dijo mi kitsune, hn, no estan interesante pero al menos vamos los 2 solos.

Parece esto un laberinto espero que no este hechizado.

(kurama)

hace mucho que no venia aquí, cuando era mas chico venia casi todos los fines de semana.

- sabes hiei, cuando era niño, venai tan seguido, que cuando entraba en la casa de los espejos, ya me sabia el camino de memoria, pero ahora creo que tendremos que encontrarlo dandonos en los cristales U-

- sabes, me alegra que me cuentes mas de tu vida-

- hiei, gracias por escucharme.

-hn..- hiei se habia vuelto a sonrojar, valla no me canso de verle a asi, ahora es mas abierto y empieza a mostrarce sin temor como realmente es.

Después de un buen rato no encontrábamos la salida, así que hiei hizo una deducción

- kurama…-

- si hiei dime-

- estamos perdidos v.vUUU-

- si creo que si U-

- pero dime algo, por que se supone que es divertido quedarte atrapado entre los espejos –

- por que estas a solas con tu persona especial-

Me acerco a hiei para besarlo, me encantan sus labios, son tan suaves y tiernos, es tan suave, tan inexperto, me prueba que soy el primero en tenerlos, lo cual me agrada tanto.

Seguimos así un rato, dios soy adicto a el, a sus labios, a su ternura he inocencia que teme mostrar.

Quedamos así un buen rato disfrutando del calor del otro, acariciando el cabello negro como la noche que poseía, veo sus ojos rojos, como la sangre

Me miraban con aquella inocencia y gran belleza que habitaba en su alma.

- hiel…koibito, eres tan sexy- sus mejillas se encendieron al instante

- kurama… yo no se que decir -

- bueno yo te dire, que alli esta la salida -

al salir nos dimos cuenta que habia unas cuantas personas, en su mayoría chicas que nos veían, y algunas nos tomaron una foto.

Al parecer, los espejos habían reflejado, todo y los que estaban por entrar se habían quedado fuera a observarnos.

- l/l este…nosotros-

- no son de lo mas kawaii o!- una chica grito y enseguida las demás le apoyaron.

Salimos de alli corriendo de una manada de chicas que insistian en que posaramos para mas fotos (N/A: yo quiero esas fotos ToT)

Cuando por fin las perdomos, ya que el parque es muy grande, ya eran las 7:45 PM, por lo que debiamos volver a casa, ya que mi madre que salio de la ciudad, prometio llamarme como a las 8 PM.

- hiel, tenemos que irnos…- me senti tan mal, apenas si empezamos a ver los juegos.

- esta bien kurama, estuve con tigo, y eso es lo que cuenta-

- hiel, eres tan …- no me contuve y empece a besarlo y acariciarlo por todas partes sin importarme que estabamos a plena calle y que ciertas personas iban pasando por alli.

**(Yusuke)**

Ojala que hubiera algo que hacer, alguna misión del reikai, estoy mortalmente aburrido.

-kuwabara, no quieres pelear con alguien?

-naa, la verdad es que…

- que?-

- no son ellos los que creo son?

-Hiei, kurama, que es lo que estan haciendo?

- parece que es…-

- un beso O.o

- mas bien parece que se estan comiendo la cara O.OUUU, creo que me ire a casa, tal vez resulta que aun no me he despertado.

Si kuwabara cree que sueña, entonces es mas tonto de lo que parece, por que la verdad que era bastante obvio que esos 2 terminarían juntos, vamos, hiel al único al que le hablaba mas de 3 palabras sin que resultaran insultos, era Kurama.

Además, siempre trabajaban juntos, como no iba hacer así.

Me acerco y los tomo por sorpresa.

- oigan felicidades por confesarse

De acuerdo esto no esta bien, o.oUUU, Kurama me mira bastante mal, ni hablar de hiel O.OUUU, OK ya me boy

- de acuerdo, yo ya me iba UUUU

Salgo corriendo de allí, ahora que lo pienso, para que me fui a meter allí, seguro que hiel me pondrá bajo la misma condición de yukina.

**(Kurama)**

Esto no estaba bien, yusuke se dio cuenta, no es que yo no quisiera decírselo, es que preocupa como lo va a tomar hiel, no se si el quería decirlo, o.OUUU

cielos, no parece que le hay gustado mucho que nos viera yuske.

- vamos hay que entrar- trato de que se calme y no valla a tratar de hacer nada, pero para cuando trato de tocarlo es muy tarde, ya se hay ido en pos de yuske v.vU

- hiei!- salgo corriendo tras de el, espero que nos ea muy tarde.

Esquivo algunas personas y escapo rapidamentre de mi club de fans, valla parece que aunmentaron en numero o.oU

Por fin llego a la casa de yuske, que es donde supuse que estarían.

No me equivoque, alli en la ventana del departamento estaba yuske cercado por hiei

-o no mas vale que lo detenga antes d eque cometa una locura-

**(hiei)**

ese estupido no le contara a nadie lo que vio, no si yo puedo evitarlo

- este sera tu fin-

- hiei, espera UU que tal si llegamos aun acuerdo?

- no lo creo-

cuando iba a darle el golpe cpon mi espada una mano la detuvo, se hirio y empezo a sangrar.

- Kurama! Te heri- sin importar nada empecé limpiar con mi boca la herida, a lo que Kurama se sonrojo e hizo un curioso sonido.

- amm…-

- Kurama te lastime?-

- no hiei- aun esta rojo, por que?- / estoy mejor gracias-

- ahora dime por que te metiste a la mitad del ataque?- no entiendo, que le pasa! pude haberle herido de gravedad.

- oigan- hn lo olvid, yuske esta aquí

- bueno, hiei no podemos deshacernos de yuske solo por que nos vio, fue nuestro error, no podemos hacerle pagar por nuestros errores.

- pero es que..- no queria que se enteraran los demas, aun que yuske lo tomo…bien podría decirlo, no espero que los demas lo hagan.

- se lo que te preoupa, pero yuske no dira nada, y nosotros pensaremos un pococ antes de hacer algo respecto a lo nuestro.

- de acuerdo, pero si dices algo- mi espada apunto a su yugular para dejarle clara su situación.

------------------------

bueno hasta aquí el primer cap espero que les haya gustado y por favor manden reviews para que poder seguir escribiendo.

Nos veremos felices fiestas


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon el retraso n.nU para este Cáp. Pero hasta el final les explico por que, ahora disfruten

**Cápitulo 2**

**(Yuske)**

Acababan de irse, asía más o menos 20 minutos, el tiempo no me importaba, había estado cerca de la muerte por tercera vez! Aun sentía la espada de Hiei cortando el aire, cuando Kurama llego a salvarme, le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello, ya es la segunda ves que me salva de hiei.(recuerden el Cáp. en que yuske debe detener a Hiei por robar uno de los tesoros)

Lo que me mas me impresiona, es el hecho de que Kurama, el perfecto, el educado y respetuoso Kurama, gimió en frente de mis propios ojos! O.o

Parece que Hiei logro encender a Kurama sin su fuego negro XD jeje

De verdad me hace falta un cambio v.vU.

De repente el detective recordó algo que casi hace que le de un paro cardiaco allí mismo, si no arreglaba ese cabo suelto pronto estaría en el reikai y no precisamente para cumplir una misión.

**(Kurama)**

Fue algo vergonzoso, como puede hacer eso! Y enfrente de Yuske! Pero es que Hiei me enciende tanto (UUU hay de veras con el XD) que a veces no se si podré controlarme con el, cada vez es mas difícil, cuando duerme es tan dulce, que no me siento con el derecho de robarle la inocencia que desde hace tanto tiene, y de la que apenas pude disfrutar hasta ahora.

Espero resolver esto pronto o no se que haré v.vU

Cuando regresamos a casa ya era de noche, como ya pasaba de la hora en que mi madre había quedado de llamarme revise para ver si había dejado algún mensaje en la maquina contestadora, pero nada, al parecer su trabajo la mantenía muy ocupada.

-ha llamado tu madre?

-no, tampoco dejo ningún mensaje, espero este bien

-no puedes hablar a donde esta ella?

- pues…si! Gran idea Hiei, llamare al hotel para ver si esta allí tal vez solo no recordó la hora, pero por si acaso.(un hijo preocupado por su mama XD ahora es al revés)

Marque al hotel en que se había quedado, uno bastante caro, pero la compañía debía atender bien a sus empleados cuando estos viajan por el mundo.

-buenas tardes- un gentil hombre de edad algo avanzada contesto en recepción, cuando pregunte por Shiori Minamino se sorprendió, al parecer me había mandado el mensaje de que tendría una comida con algunas de las personas que cerrarían el trato.

-así que no lo recibió

-no, no hay ningún mensaje

-despreocupese, me encargare yo mismo la próxima vez.

-no se preocupe y muchas gracias- me acerque a besar a un pequeño demonio que me veía con cara de ¿y?- pues parece que esta bien, solo salio a una reunión, pero gracias por sugerir que le llamara.

-** ¬/¬ **no fue nada- desvió la mirada algo avergonzado

- en recompensa ya veras cocinare algo que te encantara- espero que si o no se que haré

Empecé a hacer la cena, Hiei solo me veía desde la mesa.

-que sucede Hiei, tengo algo en la cara? - me divertía lo curioso que era.

-no, yo solo…- volvió la mirada incomodo

- no te preocupes Hiei, no me molesta, pero alimentas a mi vanidad XD

- aun así eres hermoso v/v- le costaba expresarse, aun después del tiempo que llevamos juntos. Pero eso era algo que iba a remediar de un modo u otro.

**(Kuwabara)**

Acababa de llegara a mi casa cuando caí en la cuenta de que no podía estar soñando por que casi me arrolla un auto y si esto fuera un sueño mi linda yukina estaría en el (V.vUUU ¿tiene lógica no?) así que solo quedaba lo inevitable, si aviamos visto a Kurama y al enano besándose!(Oye a quien le dices enano!) o.o estoy shokeado, como es posible?

Tocan? No abriré estoy muy traumado para sostener cualquier conversación (nunca podrías v.vU creeme.)

Crash! (No soy buena para las onomatopeyas v.v)

De repente se escucha como la puesta se abre y como alguien entra corriendo y subía por las escaleras.

- quien esta allí!- por favor que sea un ladrón si me descargare con alguien de mi energía negativa.

- Yo inútil- yuske?

- a que has venido, oye espera tiraste la puerta, mi hermana me va a matar!

- esto es mas importante imbecil!- como me dijo?

- recuerdas que vimos a Hiei y Kurama juntos?

-he, claro aun no me recupero de la imagen

- pues no me importa, nadie lo debe saber-

- te sientes bien, yo creía que lo ibas a divulgar a todos- estará enfermo?

- estoy bien, pero es cuestión de vida o muerte "no me voy a poner a contarle la estupidez que cometí" además piensa en lo que hiei te hará si le dices a alguien y el se entera que fuiste tu

- no le tengo miedo!- cree que me asustara así de fácil? Yo kuwabara el hombre no me asusto de nadie (no que va v.v)

- pues allá tu, te visitare en tu tumba, y le diré a yukina que la amas.

- o.oU estas enserio Urameshi?

- tu que crees **¬¬**?

- bueno esta bien, pero la menos podré hablarlo contigo no

- v.vU pero no delante de ellos, será nuestro secreto, ellos no saben que tu sabes, creen que solo yo se, así que no arriesgues tu vida, jamás vi a hiei tan molesto, creí que moriría

-de verdad? Porque…oye! Como esta eso de que hiei te vio? Yo creía que tu habías querido guardar el secreto, así que te descubrieron he? Jajaja

- no es gracioso **¬¬**!

-claro que si XD

-caro que no

-claro que si XDD

- **¬¬ **ya veras!

Yuske se lanzo al ataque tirando a kuwabara y este poniéndose a la defensiva empezó una de sus típicas peleas que nunca tenían fin.

En lo que estos seguían con su pelea en el mundo espiritual, koenma empezaba notar ciertos cambios en algunas energías demoníacas.

**(Koenma)**

- no puede ser, peor como?- Esto es claro, su poder se esta transformando, pero por que causa?

-señor koenma? Que sucede, su padre lo espera, deben arreglar unos asuntos que quedaron pendientes, además que su padre quieren que pasen un tiempo juntos.

- si ogree, pero tendrá que esperar, tengo algunos asuntos propios que arreglar, que son urgentes y mas importantes, debo atenderlos de inmediato.

- he? Que es tan urgente para dejar así a su padre? Lleva usted haciendo espacio en la agenda para que pudieran salir hoy

- pues veras…

**(Kurama**)

-Se quedo dormido-Hiei se había quedo dormido sobre Kurama después de la cena (la cual había consistido de un demonio que Kurama tenia guardado para cuando su apetitito de Youko afloraba) después de eso ambos se habían ido al cuarto de Kurama y habían escuchando algo de música, con lo que Hiei exhausto después de tan largo día, no había podido aguantar mucho mas.

-que lindo- me seguía asombrando lo especial que era, era tan tranquilo, que me remordía pensar en…en…bueno en "eso"!

Como había pensado asi, robarle su inocencia, no jamás me atrevería a hacer eso...por más que lo quiera, no podría.

Aun pensando esto empiezo a sentir somnolencia así que me acomodo mejor y empiezo a dormirme.

**(Hiei)**

-donde estoy?- tarde un momento en ubicarme, me envuelve un aroma que me embriaga y adormece, el aroma de Kurama, estoy tan cómodo, que no quisiera tener que dejar este calido abrazo.

Kurama lo tenía por la cintura y su cara estaba en el cuello del kitsune era muy agradable

-Que hermoso es- no se cansaba de pensarlo y de decirlo, tenia la fortuna que kurama, el ser mas hermoso de los 3 mundos se hubiera enamorado de el, confiaba en que no le dejaría. Junto a el, todas las preocupaciones se iban, como si jamás hubiera sido maldito.

Desafortunadamente hoy era lunes, el tenia que regresar al Makai y Kurama volver a la escuela ningen.

Me levante sin mucho animo cuidando no despertar a Kurama, pero sus brazos me retienen, al parecer no tuve el suficiente cuidado.

-hola hiei, te vas tan pronto?- su voz sonaba algo triste, supongo que lo veré en la tarde, aun que no quiera dejarle ahora.

- hai,

- pero son las 5, no podrías esperar un rato mas?

- quisiera, pero Mukuro me tiene una misión

- Oh esta bien, entonces ve no te detengo mas, te puedes ir- me soltó y se volteo en la cama dándome la espalda, pero que le paso? Hace un momento no quería que me fuera y ahora casi me esta echando

- que pasa? pensé que querías que me quedara- de veras no entiendo

- bueno no dejemos esperando a Mukuro- todavía d espaldas su voz sonaba…enfadado?

- que sucede? Por que te pones así?- no entiendo, nunca le molesto que trabajara con Mukuro, por que ahora si?

- lo siento Hiei, es que cuando le das prioridad da a ella…

- kitsune, tengo la bendición de que estés con migo, y crees que me importa Mukuro?

- pues…

- nada, me tomare el día libre, así que a dormir- me recosté en el y volví a dormirme, mientras que Kurama argumentaba que estaba enfermo y que faltaría hoya a al escuela.

**(Mukuro)**

- PERO QUE SE A CREIDO DEJANDOME PLANTADA!

En su castillo Mukuro era pera de la histeria, llevaba esperando a Hiei todo el día y su ejercito estaba pagando caro el que Hiei se hubiera tomado un día libre sin permiso, Mukuro llevaba unas horas haciendo tal berrinche, que los demonios se habían ocultado para no ser el blanco de la furia de su querida jefa

- COMO PUEDE HACERME ESTO A MI!- hoy precisamente cuando iba a decirle que fuera mi pareja, cuando la misión la ejecutaríamos ambos.

- mi señora?

- que quieres- el demonio casi venia venir su, muerte después de la noticia que el iba a dar.

- pues el señor Hiei mando un mensaje-

- que? Y que dice?

- pues que se quedaría en el Ningenkai por el día de hoy, lo acaba de mandar hace unos minutos que llego.

- Y POR QUE SE SUPONE QUE SE QUEDE ALLA?

- no específica solo dice que estará con alguien muy importante y que volverá mañana-

- pero con quien?- Mukuro se había quedado pensando, si Hiei no había venido era por que esa persona lo tomo de sorpresa, y accedida quedarse, pero quien es tan importante para Hiei como para que el se quede el día de la misión que era tan importante, quien?

Su hermana yukina, pero a ella la fue a haber ayer!. (lo espía o.o? que poca $, perdón por eso XD)

- señorita Mukuro? (a quien le dice señorita XD)

- que!

- pues… que el señor hiei dijo que no queria que el demonio que lo vigilo lo siguiera alli o lo fulmina.

- que me importa ese, ve y averigua en donde esta

- y cuandohaga eso?

- traemelo del modo que sea >. !

Bueno este Cáp. Quedo mas que corto n.nU pero es que mi mama ronda demasiado y no podré escribir algo más largo por que me tomaria demasioad, escribo alguna pocas lineas cada vez que entroa la compu, que ademas anda medio mal v.v


	3. Chapter 3

Hola n.n se que me ausente por un rato n.nU y lo siento pero estaba en otras cosas y me dejaron muchas tareas en el cole y examenes y me pelee con mis papas y con un amigo TToTT….y bueno aquí este cap…al fin les tengo un anuncio que aun que no es muy alegre tan poco es tan malo como tal vez a alguien le parezca XD (si no le parece malo a nadie entonces déjenme un review chii n.n?)

**(Demonio)**

Estaba recostado en la rama de la ventana del pelirrojo que su señor había estado visitando desde hacia algunas semanas.

Le había estado ayudando para verse a escondidas con el pelirrojo, y no lo culpaba era todo un manjar (si pero es de el get it? XD v.vU) pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo, si la señora Mukuro se enteraba seguro que lo mataba, seria mejor decirle al señor Hiei que no podía seguir ayudándolo, y que le dijera la verdad a la señora Mukuro (que repetitivo XD).

Aun que por eso podría matarlo, seria mejor arriesgarse.

**(Hiei)**

Me desperté después de unas horas estaba calido y muy comodo, pero senti una presencia conocida afuera de la ventana, asi que me solte del agarre de Kurama sin despertarlo y me asomo encontrándome con el demonio que había estado cubriendo mis ausencias con Mukuro.

- que es lo que quieres?

- señor es que la señora Mukuro envio a alguien a buscarlo, mande un mensaje diciendo que se quedaria hoy en el ningenkai para ver a alguien importamte, pero me temo que le han pedido a ese demonio que vuelva por usted.

-hn…entonces es hora de que le diga todo a Mukuro, dile que no ire, y que maña que este haya le explicare los motivos de mi ausencia y que no vuelva a molestarme o me las pagara caras.

- si señor- se marcho rumbo al Makai dispuestoa cumplir lo que se le habia ordenado.

- sera mejor volver adentro- se deslizo dentro de la habitación y se quedo embelesado. Como la luz del sol ya estaba mas clara le daba a Kurama y sus cabellos se veían mas rojos que nuca, brillantes y su piel relucia (o no me despierten pk seguro que estoy soñando) hubiera querido quedarse alli por mas tiempo… solo le faltaban un par de alas blancas y seguro seria confundido por un angel… pero las cosas buenas de la vida se acaban pronto y nuestro pelirrojo (H: v.v perdón suyo? A:XD bueno tuyo, no te exaltes) se desperto de su sueño descubriendo aun sonrojado demonio por haber sido descubierto.

- hiei ya estabas despierto? Por que no me despertaste a mi, seguro que te aburriste estado tu solo-

- no queria despertarte, parecias cansado o/o-

**(kurama)**

estaba todo rojo y la luz le daba en al esapalda, se veia tan sexy asi…deja de pensar eso…jamas podria atreverme a intentar nada sin su permiso.

- hiei, cuando despiertes puedes despertarme…no quiero que estes solo…ademas ya es hora de levantarnos son las 11 am

- esta bien…pero te veis tan hermoso durmiendo que no pude… v/v

- O/O… n.nU ya es tarde para desayunar, pero te parece salir a almorzar?

- esta bien…

- hiei solo una cosa…antes de eso quisiera hacerte un regalo…te molestaria ir a comprarte algo de ropa?

- que insinúas? V.v

- no lo tomes a mal es que si no llamaras la atencion.

- esta bien, pero por favor que no tarde mucho (XD eso deseo cada vez que salgo a las tiendas con mi mama)

Ambos ibamos a tomar un baño antes de irnos asi que entramos juntos para que fuera mas rapido.

- Kurama estas seguro de esto? o/o-

**(hiei)**

Estaba totalmente rojo…Kurama ya se estaba sacando la ropa…su camisa…su pantalón…y su ropa interior…esta totalmente desnudo

No sabía yo que hacer quería detenerlo…pero por alguna razón mis músculos no se movían ni un milímetro…maldito autocontrol no sirve para nada…

Me quede estático… por mas que lo intente…mi cuerpo no escuchaba ni me obedecía… mi respiración se torno rápida y comencé a respirar por la boca también…ya que empecé a quedarme sin aliento…o dios esto es...

**(kurama)**

Ya me habia sacado la ropa…pero hiei se habia puesto mas rojo con cada prenda que me sacaba…espero este bien… ¿y ahora que, por que esta respirando tan a prisa?….se quedo parado y parece que con lo ojos muy abiertos mas vale que vea que le pasa (tu eres lo que le pasa o agarrenme que me desmayo) tal vez tienen fiebre – hiei…estas bien?- no quisiera que se enfermara.

- yo…yo- parece que no podia articular palabra, asi que me acerque pero se puso todavía mas rojo y empezo a retroceder…

**(hiei)**

estaba demasiado cerca…demasiado…empece a retroceder…pero empece a sentirme extrañamente bien…como complacido…de repente Kurama paro en seco y empezó a formar una sonrisa…una gran sonrisa…pero por algun motivo tenia algo mas que solo una d esus pacificas sonrisas... comenzó a besarme por el cuello…me sentia tan bien … no queria quitarme ni que Kurama se detuviera…

**(kurama)**

- hiei…te gusta esto?- me acerqué y mordí la yugular de su cuello… mi respuesta? Un gran sonido gutural por parte de hiei…

de pronto reaccione…que estaba haciendo!...esto estaba mal…me aleje y me meti en el baño dejando a Hiei afuera totalmente vestido aun y con la cara llena de sorpresa…

**(Mukuro)**

- dejame ver si te entendi- un aura de gran furia y poder se desplegaba por parte de la comandante y ama de ese ejercito que se habia cubierto en cuanto escucho el mensaje que le habian traido en contestación por parte de hiei.- encontraste a un demonio a quien le diste mi mensaje…ese demonio se lo dio a hiei y este te mando al respuesta que es que vendra mañana…me explicara todo y que si lo molesto me amenaza con que se las pagare caras? V.v

- pues técnicamente si n.ñU- el pobre informante ya estaba seguro de que moriria al transmitir ese mensaje prueba de hecho era el aura que se concentraba en la mano de su ama…nunca habia pensado bien las cosas…pero antes se sentia superior a las hembras…ahora su vida dependia de aquella mujer…espero hasta que oyó una explosion que creyo seria el…pero era la pared…que suerte

- y dime a quien es que esta viendo que es tan importante? Porque si fuese su hermana ya lo sabria…

- pues vera mi señora el demonio con quien me encontre, me cito en el portal asi que me fue imposible saber con quien estaba…su energía estaba lejos y ese demonio no me dijo nada.

- pues…entonces no me sirves…- una pequeña cantidad de energía lo hizo desaparecer con un grito de sorpresa dejando una estela de humo.

- muy bien…una recompensa a quien el dia de hoy me pueda decir quien esta con hiei…- todos los demonios salieron de una vez…nadie queria hacer enojar a Mukuro, si ella pensaba que no les interesaba "ayudar"

- pierdes tu tiempo- una voz salio de las sombras y se acerco a ella, tenia el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura…con 6 pares de orejas.

- que quieres aqui yomi?- una fastidiada Mukuro acababa de ver a la persona que podria ayudarle con lo que queria conseguir.

- deberias ser mas amable…ahora se por que no eres muy popular que digamos-

Si creian que Mukuro estaba enojada antes…ahora era una antorcha humana…y de no ser por que yomi tenia información para ella…ya lo hubiera echado.

- me vas a decir algo de utilidad…o solo a decir estupideces, por que si es asi…mejor que te largues por que no estoy de buen humor…-

- según se, querida Mukuro…tu nunca estas de humor…cualquier otro dia…simplemente me iria…pero quiero a mi Youko de vuelta-

- Youko Kurama? Que tiene el que ver con hiei?- que demonios le pasa? Youko y hiei? Pero si eso es imposible…

- bueno…por tu cara Mukuro…creo que entendiste de que trata lo que hablaré con tigo…

- no quiero ni considerar que lo que me imagino es cierto…habla de una vez…ya has hecho agotarse la poca paciencia que tengo…-

- bueno…a quien tu adorado koorime a estado viendo por todo este tiempo…y por quien te dejo plantada hoy…es por que pasa las noches con Youko Kurama

- no es momento para que juegues…hablo en serio cuando digo que no tengo paciencia-

- es que yo hablo en serio…muy en serio-

- como puede ser…que ve en ese que no tenga yo?-

- no lo se…y no me interesa….lo que quiero es que me ayudes…claro si quieres…a que ese koorime sea tuyo…y que Kurama regrese a donde pertenece…a mis brazos y a mi cama-

- no me importa que hagas con el youko…pero cuentame como haremos para separaralos…

**(hiei)**

veremos los hechos…Kurama me besaba el cuello y me sentía muy bien…correcto…Kurama se separa cuando me pregunta que si me gustaba…correcto…kuarama se metio al baño y me cerro la puerta en las narices sin decir una palabra o una explicación…correcto…que demonios paso aquí!

Llevaba alrededor de 6 minutos pensandolo y no encontraba una explicación…asi que me quise sentar y esperar que saliera del baño para interrogarlo…pero cuando quice hacerlo….note que no podia…habia algo que estaba duro debajo de mi ropa y que me incomodaba (ya se que pervertida soy XD pero queria poner la reaccion de hiei cuando por primera vez experimentaba eso)

Cuando Kurama salio, estaba rojo y todo mojado por la reciente ducha que tomo…eso hizo que me sientiera aun, mas duro…

- Kurama…yo pues…tenia que preguntarte algo…-

- si…te debo una explicación…-

- y ademas explicame esto- señale mi parte baja y Kurama se puso mas rojo y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

**(kurama)**

Y ahora que se supone que le diga…que le explique todo? Y si se molesta por que piensa que tome ventaja de su ignorancia? No quiero eso…pero tampoco quiero dejarlo en blanco y simplemente ignorara lo que paso?…cielos, ayuda…

- pues veras hiei…cuando te sientes…complacido…tu miembro se endure…por que…pues…

- como cuando como chocolates? o.o

- no hiei, es otro tipo de placer…

- hay varios tipos de placer O.o?

- no pues veras…

- entonces por que dijiste eso?

- e que yo…bueno si hay varios tipos…

- entonces por que habias dicho que no?

- por que me confundi UUUU- rayos! No se como explicárselo

- Kurama?

- este si? U

- por que no continuas?

- a bueno es que yo, mira veraz este tema es algo…v.vUU bueno, hay algo que se llama aparato reproductor, que sirve para que el macho fecunde a la hembra y esta tenga hijos

- aja o.o

- y pues para que esto pase…se deposita espermas dentro de ella, introduciendo tu miembro…que es por donde sale una sustancia llamada semen que contiene los espermas, pero para eso necesitas excitarte..eso hace que se eleve el miembro y puedas eyacular, asi se le llama a la salida del semen U

- o.o…entonces…mi miembro esta así…por que me sentí excitado…por tus besos?

- pues si UUU

- Oh, si era todo me tengo que bañar, apropósito…como me quito la sensación si tu no eres una chica y no puedo fecundarte o.o?

- U con agua fría se te pasara- que bueno que no pregunto más

- de acuerdo, Kurama…

- que sucede?

- se que no es correcto que estemos juntos, por que somos demonios macho…pero aun asi…lo uno que quiero, es estar con tigo- bajo la mirada muy apenado por lo que acababa de decir, cuando sintio que Kurama envolvia su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Hiei poso su cabeza en el pecho de Kurama y puso sus brazos en su cuello.

- hiei…yo tambien te amo…y todo lo que quiero y me importa…es que estemos juntos…no me interesa lo que los demás digan o piensen.

Cuando hiei salio del baño, Kurama le esperaba para que salieran almorzar.

- y a donde de te gustaria ir primero, a almorzar o comprar la ropa?-

un gruñido por parte del estomago de hiei les proporciono la respuesta.

- v/v a comer

- n.n jeje eso crei

se adentraron a la zona de taxis para ir a un centro comercial para ir a almorzar y después curosear en algunas tiendas.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño demonio que els vigilaba de cerca, mandando información a 2 personas muy peligrosas.

Y a una tercera que estaba aterrorizada….

bueno aca va el anuncio, después de que termine el fic de la maldición me retirare como escritora y volveré a ser lectora , se que solo llevo este fic publicado en mi madre es muy vigilante y no puedo escribir, y solo leo las actualizaciones de fics una vez a la semana…

Se que no me extrañaran en el campo d escritura por que no me conocieron….bueno tal vez después pueda volver… sin mas

Sayonara por el momento.

Ah! Y espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Kurama)**

Hacia unos días que se había ido mi madre.

No sabia por que, pero que no me hubiera llamado ella no me daba buena espina…no es que dudara de la capacidad de mi madre para cuidarse, pero bueno, tal vez solo estaba dejando de verme como un niño…no debía de arruinar eso…estaría siendo algo sobre protector?

-Kurama….

- que sucede hiei?- me detuve para prestarle toda mi atención.

-estamos en medio de la calle v.vU- hiei empezó a caminar de nuevo

-ah- O.oUU, salimos corriendo y unos automóviles pasaron pitando y dirigiéndonos palabras altisonantes (XD muuuuy altisonantes)…tuve que detener a hiei para que no se abalanzara contra ellos, era fuerte, pero yo era mas alto, así que lo levante y nos alejamos, ya estábamos llamando la atención.

-hiei tranquilízate por favor.

- Kurama que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?- hiei se veía tan tierno eh inocente que no me resistí y le di un beso en la frente.

- nada…es que mi madre no ha llamado, es todo, nada grave - en realidad si que me preocupaba, claro que no se lo dejaría saber- bueno será mejor irnos te parece?- cuando regresemos a casa le llamare al hotel de nuevo.

-esta bien- caminamos hasta la zona de taxis en silencio, pero de la mano, la gente pasaba y se nos quedaba mirando, algunos extrañados, otros molestos y algunos pocos parecían no estar de ningún lado.

-Kurama…por que nos miran así?-

Sabia que la pregunta llegaría cuando saliéramos a la calles…en el makai las relaciones no tenían limites, solo importaba lo que se sentía, en muchos casos era solo deseo…pero entre ellos había algo más que solo el sentir de un cuerpo…había amor…algo tan puro que Kurama se avergonzaba de pensar en hiei de otra forma…

-es que aquí no esta bien visto que estemos juntos…-

-a mi no me importa que piensen eso…además…yo solo quiero estar con tigo…solo eso…- hiei se detuvo y se quedo mirando al suelo…Kurama se sintió algo mal por ello.

No tenia idea de que tan sensible podía ser hiei a veces…necesitaba tanto del cariño…tanto afecto...de la dulzura de una madre y un padre…necesitaba de tantas cosas…que Kurama a veces pensaba que seria incapaz de brindárselo…

-hiei…a mi tampoco me importa…además ellos no deben juzgar a los demás así- lo atrape en un abrazo y nos quedamos así por un largo rato…sin importar que el mundo nos tachara de anormales…a quien demonios le importa lo que pensaba el mundo cuando tenia a un pequeño y afectado demonio entre sus brazos? A quien le importaba si nos veían juntos, si no nos entendían, cuando la criatura mas inocente de los 3 mundos estaba allí…sin una esperanza o un consuelo? A mi no.

- Kurama…- hiei se separo del abrazo y camino unos cuantos pasos- a ti te importa mucho lo que ellos piensen?- me quede un momento en silencio antes de darle mi respuesta.

- no. Yo te quiero a ti, y lo que ellos digan no tiene lugar.

- estas completamente seguro?

- si, y si alguna vez te pareciera que no es así, puedes darme una bofetada para recordármelo, ahora dime algo, quieres comer o ir a ver la ropa ?

-mmm…veamos la ropa…pero nada de colores como el amarillo, o azul cielo.

- jeje, es una promesa.

Nos fuimos en taxi hasta la plaza comercial y cuando entramos, vi con placer como hiei se detenía para contemplar tan grande estructura, diferente por completo a todos los locales y tiendas que había en el makai.

Le di algunos minutos para que recorriera con la mirada todas las tiendas y anuncios que había, en el makai tenían que ser discretos, incluso en un negocio que prosperaba, ya que las guerrillas y la competencia preferían matar a causar un rumor de malos tratos. (XD jejeje acá también lo harían así, pero matar esta penado por la ley, como si eso les detuviera XD)

Cuando hiei se recobro, empezamos a recorrer las tiendas, pero nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa, mi club de fans estaba en una tienda admirando algunos modelos de ropa….y nos descubrieron….

-SUICHII!- alzando la voz y atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, se me abalanzaron, así que hiei y yo salimos corriendo y tratando de perderlas, la plaza era muy grande, no seria tan difícil….

**(Hiei)**

Esas chicas eran incansables, nos seguían como si fueran nuestra sombra…no podíamos perderlas y cada vez se cerraban mas en torno a nosotros…como si fuéramos una presa acorralada (o.oU creo que me mataran por esto hiei: no estas equivocada v.v! Edith: TOT Mito! Me quiere pegar!) Seguimos corriendo por ese extraño lugar, y parecía que estábamos escapando de algo más peligroso que simples chicas y sus hormonas.

-Kurama, como se supone que las perdamos? Debe haber un lugar en que no puedan seguirnos-

- no creo, en las tiendas se puede entrar libremente…a menos que…hiei sígueme…-

Corrimos hasta un lugar en que los hombres se dividían de las mujeres para entrar…, cuando nos hallamos dentro vimos que no había nadie, pero las humanas molestas se quedaron fuera diciendo cosas como que no era justo que le hiciéramos esto.

- Kurama, por que no nos siguen dentro?

- por que este, hiei, es el único lugar al que no pueden entrar, el baño de hombres

- o.o? Hay un baño para cada quien?

- sip , al fin estamos a solas v.vUU

Kurama tenia una cara de entre cansada y feliz, era comprensible después de tanto acoso (Kurama debería pedir un orden de restricción XD)

-kitsune…- la voz de hiei fue apenas un murmullo, pero Kurama logro escucharla.

- que sucede hiei?-

**(Kurama)**

- le mire preocupado, hiei tenia una cara entre confundida y algo tristona.

-ellas…tus admiradoras…todas eran muy lindas…por que nunca quisiste salir con ninguna?- al parecer esas pregunta llevaba confinada en lo mas recóndito de su mente…pero al fin había salido a flote.

- es muy sencillo, ellas no saben quien soy yo en realidad, no conocen nada de mi, solo lo que aparento aquí en el ningenkai, lo que les hago creer, no saben acerca de mi pasado, si lo conocieran no estarían tan enamoradas, ellas lo único que ven en mi es al joven ideal que nunca hace nada malo…eso no es conocer a una persona…tu si me conoces, y yo te conozco, no eres superficial y además eres tan puro e inocente como el día que naciste, además ellas no tienen tu pequeña y adorable nariz- toque su nariz con la mía para frotarla, y esto causo un ataque escarlata en sus mejillas.

-pero yo siempre estoy malhumorado, y a veces me comporto muy mal con tigo…

-nunca te has visto dormido, eres la inocencia personificada- me abracé a el para darle un beso en la frente y para que por fin pudieran salir, al parecer sus fans se habían ido.

- lo que no me explico es como estaban afuera en hora de clase…- lo que no recordaba era que estaba anunciado que ese día no habría clases, así que rondaban en la plaza sin mas ánimos ahora que su precioso pelirrojo no estaba ya.

- bueno será mejor empezar a ver la ropa no te parece? -

- de acuerdo-

Empezaron por una tienda llamada C & A (es el único nombre de tienda que se, no crean que es de mis favoritas ni nada XD)

Hiei estuvo un buen rato tratando de que algo de lo que le mostraba Kurama fuera de su agrado, al final, encontraron un pantalón negro que tenia algunos cortes y rasgones que andaba de moda, con una playera de manga corta que tenia un dragón envuelto en llamas negro, con una chaqueta negra con 2 rayas blancas desde el cuello hasta la manga por el hombro y unos tenis negros también con flamas blancas.

- bien, hiei te vez muy atractivo -

-o/o, mejor vayámonos ya…-

Salieron de las tiendas, pero como Kurama apetecía comer algo de mariscos, para que también hiei los probara, decidieron ir a un restaurante que estaba cerca y que tenia muy buena reputación para su comida.

Pasaron de nueva cuenta por el parque, ya tranquilos en ánimo y espíritu, pero de pronto una horda de gente llego, ya que había una excursión de kinder allí, y los padres estaban todos tratando de controlar a los infantes.

Un perro solitario se acerco a ellos, y los niños al verlo corrieron a donde ellos estaban, llorando y con toda la manada de padres detrás tratando de consolarlos.

-Kurama!- de pronto hiei se había perdido entre la multitud, y Kurama no podía verlo, sentía su youki, pero dentro de tantas personas, no sabia ubicarlo.

Subió a una banca del parque para buscarlo con la mirada.

Pero sintió un youki desconocido, y se puso alerta…la presencia fue tan rápida que Kurama apenas pudo sentirla, pero lo había hecho…

Pronto algo lo tomo por sorpresa detrás….

-hola Kurama! - la siempre feliz botan (a como la detesto v.v!) llego para dar su dosis diario de animo.

- hola botan o.oU, a que se debe tu visita?

- bueno, los chicos pensaron en salir hoy como a las 5, y me pidieron que te avisara para que le dijeras a hiei y nos viéramos en la entrada de el cine.

- esta bien, peor tengo un asunto que resolver ahora.

- esta bien o.oU- botan tomo su remo y desapareció así como había llegado.

**(Hiei)**

La multitud no separo…caía al suelo…y sentí como todos esos humanos pasaban casi encima de mi…como lo habían hecho todos cuando era niño…todos esos demonios que habían hecho de mi lo que había querido…lo hache les había apetecido…y para lo que les era de utilidad…para luego ser abordados por el miedo de mis poderes…si, me daba perfecta cuanta de por que se iban en tan poco tiempo..Mi poder crecía con rapidez…y ellos, temerosos de que al superarlos los matara…se iban…

Siempre terminaba solo y sintiéndome el juguete de alguien…cada vez un dueño nuevo…cada vez era abandonado mas rápido…hasta que ya no acepte quedarme con ningún grupo…en vez de eso…me fui alejando…y llenándome de odio contra los que me habían dejado…cuando la multitud de humanos por fin termino de pasar, pude levantarme y sacudir mis ropas, que estaban hechas un desastre…me las había comprado Kurama este mismo día y ahora estaban casi arruinadas…que nunca podría ser feliz?

De pronto sentí como toda mi energía me abandonaba y que todo quedaba oscuro…solo sentí que mi cuerpo caía y escuche el grito de una chica que pasaba en ese momento por allí.

**(Kurama)**

Escuche el grito de una chica que estaba mas o menos a unos 8 metros de mi y salí corriendo a ver que sucedía, cuando llegue había un pequeño circulo de gente diciendo algo de un chico de cabello negro que estaba desmayado….no podía ser…de pronto sentí que el youki de hiei se hacia cada vez mas bajo…llegue y me abrí paso entre todas las personas que estaban allí….

Era hiei…y estaba allí…tan indefenso…me abalancé para ver como estaba.

- joven, es su amigo o.o?- una mujer que estaba allí quería saber el por que de mi desesperación…era simple entenderlo no?

-si, por favor déjenme llevármelo, esta enfermo y necesita que el medicamento sea aplicado ya mismo- todo esto era una mentira, pero no había una manera mas rápida de que me dejaran llevarlo a casa.

-esta bien joven, apresúrese-

Salí con hiei en brazos, y tome un taxi lo mas rápido que pude, esperando que mis mentiras no se hicieran una realidad.

Llegamos alrededor de la 1 a mi casa, salí a toda carrera y casi olvido pagarle al hombre del taxi.

-hiei, hiei, hiei, respondeme por favor…- mis mejillas se marcaron con los surcos de las lagrimas, no podía evitarlo, hiei estaba allí, con el ki casi desaparecido y yo no tenia idea de que le pasaba…

Por fin, al ponerle un pequeño algodón con alcohol en la nariz empezó a reaccionar…

**(Hiei)**

Que rayos paso…? ….desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un olor bastante desagradable en la nariz…estaba en brazos de Kurama y note con alarma que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, por nada menos que lágrimas.

-Kurama…que ha pasado?- ya me estaba preocupando, Kurama mantenía una frialdad respetable no importaba que…ahora desataba llorando, que es lo que había pasado?

- es solo que te has desmallado en medio del parque, y me ha dado un miedo terrible…no sabes lo que es ver a lo que más te importa en este mundo…allí inconsciente…desprotegido…y sentirte tan impotente…y que sabes que no puedes hacer nada…mas que aceptar lo que venga te guste o no lo que eso sea.

Me quede impactado por la declaración que me acababa de dar…Kurama preocupado por mi? De esa magnitud?...podía seguir viviendo con eso…

-estoy bien…solo algo mareado- puse mi mano en la sien para, inútilmente, tratar de aminorar el dolor de cabeza que se le venia encima…igual que sintió a esos ningen en el parque…

-pero por que tuviste esa baja en el youki? No creo que hayas hecho algo para que pasara.

- no…absolutamente nada…-

-bueno ya averiguaremos eso más tarde…por ahora seria mejor que descanaras….-

-Kurama…perdona…las ropas que me compraste…se estropearon…-

- tu ropa? Hiei, lo que me preocupaba era que estuvieras herido…la ropa se arregla…perderte no se compararía siquiera a que el mundo se terminara…

**(Kurama)**

Lo abrace aun mas y le di un beso.

No me resistí cuando hiei introdujo su lengua en mi boca…recorrió todo dentro de ella…una corriente me recorrió el cuerpo…me sentía tan bien…pero me estaba saliendo de control…mis manos bajaban por sus costados y se perdían entre las ropas que le había comprado…

Me separe de mala gana para que pudiera descansar..

-hiei, será mejor que duermas mientras preparo algo de almorzar, además tenemos que vernos con los chicos dentro de unas horas, nos han invitado a ir al cine…

-no…dejémoslos plantados, no quiero tener que verle la cara al idiota.

-esta bien…-me jugué una ultima carta- dejaremos que entren a oscuras en el cien el y yukina- listo, si con esto no quería ir, entonces no se con que lo haría.

-yu….yukina? con ese imbecil…SOLOS?- ya estaba ahora explotaría y por nada del mundo dejaría que eso sucediera.

-pues si…que no te dije que iría?

-no…y será mejor que si valla a separara a ese demente de mi hermana.

Hacia relativamente poco tiempo que, en mi presencia hiei se había atrevido a llamar a yukina hermana, de vez en cuando le sacaba el tema de decirle por fin que el era su hermano perdido…pero hiei siempre corta el tema diciendo que si fuera necesario que supiera ya le habría dicho.

-pues como quieras, aun así, descansa y luego hablamos de que harás para separarlos- una risilla escapo de mis labios…

-no es gracioso…no dejare que ese estupido se le acerque.

-esta bien, pero duérmete, al menos hasta que prepare el almuerzo.

-esta bien-

Hiei se recostó en el sofá y por fin se quedo dormido.

No me resistí y recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo…me sentía mal de hacer esto, pero que otra manera tenia para no perder el control? No podía llegar tan lejos con el…sobre todo si se mostraba atemorizado o receloso…no…seria mejor que el decidiera acerca de ese enorme paso…

Me acerque mas y me pegue a el…busque sus labios…los bese y los deje húmedos…bese sus parpados cerrados y sentí su respiración en mi cuello…

Seria mejor que me fuera, hiei me quitaba el dominio con el que venia presumiendo hacia mas de 2000 años…sentía la excitación crecer en mi…hiei es un infierno tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacerte sentir lo que yo tantas veces disfrute siendo youko Kurama.

Prepararía el almuerzo para despejar mis pensamientos, pero primero quería llamar al hotel para preguntar acerca de mi madre.

-----------------------------------------

Bueno, reemplace el Cáp. que había puesto antes, por las faltas de ortografía, lo siento si era difícil de leer, pero lo escribí cuando tenia poco tiempo, así que perdónenme, también les agradezco a quienes leen y me dejan un review…llegamos a 10! No creía recibir ni 5 TvT que felicidad.

Espero subir el siguiente pronto, pero me es difícil escribir en casa, y más en la escuela, bueno gracias a los que me están aguantando con la historia.


	5. aviso

Bueno este mensaje es para avisarles que dejare este fic hasta nuevo aviso, se que nadie lo va a extrañar por que a casi nadie le gusto n.nU, a quienes si les gusto les agradezco que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un review.

Bueno, los dejo por un rato…¿ya nos veremos después no? O eso espero.


End file.
